1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ultrasonic measurement devices, ultrasonic head units, ultrasonic probes, ultrasonic image devices, etc.
2. Related Art
As a device for irradiating an object with ultrasonic waves and receiving reflected waves from the interfaces inside the object that have different acoustic impedances, ultrasonic image devices for inspecting the inside of a human body, etc. have been known, for example. With regard to the ultrasonic image devices, a technique to use a continuous-wave mode etc. has been known. In the technique, ultrasonic elements are divided into the elements only for transmission and the elements only for reception.
For example, JP-A-2004-057460 discloses a technique in which transmission ultrasonic element columns and reception ultrasonic element columns are alternately arranged in the slice direction that is orthogonal to the scanning direction. In the transmission/reception ultrasonic element columns, ultrasonic elements are arranged along the scanning direction.